This invention relates generally to the provision of capacitors, and more particularly concerns novel methods for producing ceramic multilayer capacitors, enabled by novel configurations of same.
There is a constant need for lowering the cost and speeding the production of electrical components, such as capacitors, and without diminishing the operating performance and useful lives of such capacitors. While numerous capacitor designs have been proposed in the past, none have to my knowledge incorporated the unusual advantages in roll-up and end terminated construction, fabrication, and concomitant results as are now afforded by the capacitors described herein and their improved methods of fabrication.